09212014SorserErisio
10:57 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 22:57 -- 10:57 TA: 777 hello Mis7er E7rors 777 10:57 TA: 777 do you have a momen7? 777 10:57 GC: Sure Mr. Piraya 10:57 GC: wassup? 10:58 TA: 777 I admi7 I simply would like 7o speak 7o someone for a momen7 777 10:58 TA: 777 i7 has been a complica7ed few hours 777 10:58 TA: 777 and well 777 10:59 GC: I understand dude, it*s been pretty weird over here as well 10:59 TA: 777 oh? 777 10:59 TA: 777 how so if I may ask? 777 11:00 GC: Yeah like, This guy robbed us, and stole our identities, but then we got the stuff back. But Lily got hurt, then I got shot, and the kid versions of the condesce and Commander Heston showed up 11:01 TA: 777 more of 7he o7herworlders showed up? 777 11:01 TA: 777 I jus7 had a sordid run-in wi7h 7he o7her version of my mo7her 777 11:03 GC: Yeesh, yeah I noticed things where pretty weird between the two of you when we saw her at the base 11:04 TA: 777 are 7he o7her o7herworlders as big of a pair of busybody know-i7-alls? 777 11:05 GC: Not really. Maenam is nice, and Sami is kind of like that really sweet aunt I never had 11:07 TA: 777 and nei7her of 7hem gave you vague advice s7eeped an essence of condescion? 777 11:07 GC: Not that I noticed. Uh, did your meeting with your other-mother not go well? 11:09 TA: 777 i7 was full of wha7 I can only assume calignious in7en7 777 11:09 TA: 777 and large knives 777 11:10 TA: 777 7ha7 woman has i7 bad for me 777 11:11 GC: oh man, good luck dude 11:11 GC: My experiences with large knives have not been positive ones 11:13 TA: 777 Mis7er E7rors, I had no idea you were such a blackrom Cassanova 777 11:13 TA: 777 you do no7 s7rike me as 7he 7ype 777 11:13 GC: Wha? 11:13 GC: Nonono you seemtohavemisunderstoo*od ha*haha sh*it 11:14 TA: 777 ah yes 777 11:15 TA: 777 I forgo7 i7 is no7 a gen7le7roll's place 7o 7hrea7en wi7h violence and 7ell 777 11:16 GC: No, no no no no no no no no no no no non ononononononononononononononononononononononono 11:16 GC: No i am qu*ite the *opposit*e* of a "Bl*ackr*o*m* Cassanov*a 11:17 TA: 777 ohhhh I see 777 11:18 GC: I*m not s*ure if you do 11:18 GC: d*o you? 11:18 TA: 777 so you are more in7eres7ed in 7he kind of blackrom 7ha7 favors a more submissive s7ance in one of 7he par7ners 777 11:18 TA: 777 7ha7 is fine 7oo 777 11:18 GC: Y*OU D*O NOT SEE 11:18 GC: YOUHAVEMISUNDERSTOOD*YOUHAVEMISUNDERSTOO*D 11:19 TA: 777 i7 is fine 7o play coy Mis7er E7rors, 7ha7 is accep7able 777 11:19 TA: 777 do no7 worry your secre7 is safe wi7h me 777 11:20 GC: N*O 11:20 GC: I*ve never even *HAD* A BLACKROM PART*NER 11:21 GC: WH*Y WOUL*D I BE A C*ASSAN*OVA 11:21 TA: 777 oh! 777 11:22 TA: 777 so you favor more casual pi7ch encoun7ers 777 11:22 GC: WH*AT 11:22 GC: THAT*S THE *EXACT* OPPOS*ITE oF WHAT I AM TRYING TO TE*LL Yo8U 11:22 TA: 777 I am proud, Mis7er E7rors, 7ha7 sor7 of 7hing is usually only accep7able fur7her along 7he socie7al ladder 777 11:22 TA: 777 you are already living my lessons 7rue 7o your hear7 777 11:23 GC: I WO*ULD LI*KE YOU TO LOO*K SOMETHIN*G UP ON THE IN*TERNET OK? 11:25 TA: 777 if i7 involves casual encoun7ers I am afraid my 7as7es do no7 ma7ch wi7h yours in 7ha7 field 777 11:25 GC: IT IS SOME*THING LIKE THIS*: "I AM NOT InTO BLACK*ROM IN ANY W*AY SHAPE OR F*ORM" 11:26 TA: 777 ah 7ha7 is accep7able 777 11:26 TA: 777 I apologize 777 11:27 TA: 777 descre7ion is 7he mark of a gen7le7roll 777 11:27 GC: I DO NO*T LIK*E WHAT YOU AR*E TRYING TO IM*PLY 11:29 TA: 777 now now Mis7er E7rors 777 11:29 TA: 777 wha7 does chap7er 18 say abou7 implica7ions? 777 11:30 GC: DO* NOT IMP*LY, MA*KE YOU*R INTENT*IONS CLEAR 11:30 GC: TH*AT IS HO*W YOU ST*OP OBLI*VIOUS BUFF*OONS FROM MIS*UNDERSTANDING 11:31 TA: 777 good 7o see you are s7ill living up 7o 7ha7 Grea7es7 Pupil cer7ifica7ion 777 11:31 GC: NO Y*OU DON*T UND*ERSTAND. WHA*T IS THE HUM*AN WORD THE*RE IS A HUMA*N WORD FOR I*T 11:32 GC: AC*E OF SP*ADES? 11:33 GC: ALLST*ATE INCU*RANCE? 11:35 GC: THE*RE IS A W*ORD WH*Y CAN*T I REM*EMBER IT 11:35 TA: 777 I am no7 aquain7ed wi7h many human nomencla7ure so I canno7 assis7' 777 11:36 GC: UG*H 11:36 GC: BASICALL*Y 11:36 GC: I DO NO*T WANT THA*T STUFF 11:37 TA: 777 I unders7and Mis7er E7rors 777 11:38 GC: Do you...? 11:38 GC: Li*ke, really? 11:40 TA: 777 yes I unders7and 777 11:40 GC: what do you th*ink I mean? 11:42 TA: 777 you are no7 in7eres7ed in pi7ch romance, which is perfec7ly na7ural for someone who appears 7o have such an aversion 7o perfec7ly heal7hy calgnious rela7ions 777 11:42 TA: 777 I will keep 7his secre7 7o hear7 knowing 7ha7 you have in7eres7ings 7as7es 777 11:42 TA: 777 and aversions 7o knives 777 11:43 TA: 777 perfec7ly na7ural 777 11:43 TA: 777 if you ever find 7ha7 you need advice dealing wi7h ei7her issue I assure you my me7aphorical door is open 777 11:46 GC: ...yeah... Th*a- That*s right... thanks Sorser 11:46 TA: 777 any 7ime Mis7er E7rors 777 11:46 GC: but well uh 11:47 GC: I dont have *romantic eversions*, just s-sexual ones 11:48 TA: 777 oh! 777 11:48 TA: 777 7his is an in7eres7ing developmen7 777 11:48 TA: 777 I am proverbially all ears 777 11:50 GC: What... what do you want me to tell you? 11:51 TA: 777 wha7ever you are willing 7o divulge 777 11:51 TA: 777 a gen7le7roll never pries 777 11:54 GC: oh well uh 11:58 GC: Idk, I guess I just, don*t want to do the nasty with people 11:58 TA: 777 ah I see 777 11:59 TA: 777 I believe I have a powerpoin7 dedica7ed 7o 7he finer poin7s of in7ercourse in Al7ernian socie7y 7ha7 my help 777 11:59 TA: 777 *may 777 12:00 GC: Uh 12:00 GC: I think I*ll have to politelly decline that offer 12:01 TA: 777 unders7ood 777 12:05 GC: thanks for understanding it Sorser, thats real cool of you 12:08 TA: 777 no7 a problem Erisio 777 12:08 TA: 777 I apologize for delving in7o personal ma77ers 7ha7 you appear 7o be repressing 777 12:10 GC: It*s cool, just uh, try not to do it again 12:11 TA: 777 I assure you I will 7ry 7o keep your embarassing aversion 7o in7imacy ou7 of fur7her conversa7ions 777 12:13 GC: yeah 12:13 GC: cool 12:13 GC: thanks 12:13 TA: 777 do no7 men7ion i7 777 12:14 TA: 777 7hank you Erisio, 7his has been very 7herapeu7ic for me as I am sure i7 has been for you 777 12:14 GC: yeah... therapeutic... 12:15 TA: 777 I will leave you 7o you business 7hen 777 12:15 TA: 777 good speaking wi7h you, 7op S7uden7 E7rors 777 12:15 GC: see ya 12:16 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:16 --